When Barris Met Arctor
by Spongeruss
Summary: How the group met.


A Scanner Darkly

Fan Fiction

Ever wondered how Bob Arctor changed his life got rid of his family and went into drugs how he met Jim Barris, Ernie Luckman, and Charles Freck. Well here is my version. Robert Arctor had a nice house a beautiful wife and two daughters. He worked at the police station and this was before substance d had been huge and the world screwed up. You know nothing would change in Arctor's life and the bump on the head made him realize so this is what happened after.

Jim Barris had no home he had been selling drugs on the streets to just get food. Arctor had just got off of work so he decided he would head to a bar instead of going home. Jim Barris had some money for a couple of drinks so went to the same bar. Arctor walked in to see Barris sitting on the stool to the far right and Ernie Luckman bartending none of these three men knew each other and none of them knew that they would live in the same house.

"Bud Light…Please." Arctor asked walking up. He sat down in the middle seat. Ernie grabbed a mug and set it down in front of Arctor. "Thanks.'

"Long day huh?" Ernie asked talking to both of them.

"More like long life." Arctor responded

"I hear that." Barris said.

"Well don't spend the rest of drinking your ass off." Ernie said.

"You got a better idea." Arctor remarked.

"I do." Barris said. "I got some……packages from out of town from one of my…..close friends and I could use transportation."

"Wait a minute you are talking about drugs aren't you." Ernie asked. Barris just nodded immediately. "No I can't one I have no car and two I don't need to go to jail.

"I'll do it." Arctor said thinking about what he had realized about no change in his life. This is what he needed. "I have a car."

"Perfect." Barris said with excitement then the door opened and a middle aged man in a business suit and his son walked in. Barris turned to the other two. "Shhh…."

"Well barkeep my son here has just turned 21." The middle aged man said. "Pour him the strongest thing you got while I take a piss." He walked towards the door to the men's restroom and walked in. His son walked over to a stool and put his head down on the table.

"You alright." Ernie said.

"No my dad has been bugging me all day about how proud of me he is I can't think." He said.

"What's the name?" Ernie asked

"Charles…….Charles Freck." He muttered.

"The name's Ernie Luckman nice to meet you." Ernie said.

"Jim Barris." Barris said assorting himself in the conversation as he walked over with his hand out. Freck shook his hand.

"What about you." Ernie asked looking at Arctor.

"Robert Arctor But call me Bob." Arctor responded.

"Alright Arctor, Ernie we need to get going." Barris interrupted.

"You guys going to get drug because I really need to get away from my dad." Freck said. "I need some drugs anyway."

"Alright the more the merrier." Barris said. "But what are we going to do about the dead weight.

"I will take care of that." Ernie said. He grabbed a chair and leaned it under the door knob. "Let's go." They all walked out and got into Arctor's car. They drove off and down the street.

"So Barris where are we headed?" Ernie asked.

"Well the docks bye the pacific ocean." Barris remarked. "Alright you sense you are 21 get to be grabbed under my wing I will mentor you in everything I know."

"What does that mean?" Freck asked.

"You be my test monkey to see what this new drug can do." Barris responded.

"What is this new drug?" Arctor asked.

"It is a drug that has been just brought into the US." Barris said. "Substance D code name death."

"Huh sounds fun." Ernie said. The night went along in this order they got the drug went back to the bar let out Freck's dad Barris gave each of us pill bottles and we all went our separate ways. The next morning Arctor came into work and there was a voice on the intercom.

"Everyone report to their own office do not talk to anyone on your way there." The intercom spoke. Arctor step in his office where he saw a latex full body suit in his office. There was a note that said to put it on and go to the next room. He did so and in the other room there was someone else wearing the same suit both suits were flashing with different people transitioning over each other.

"Sit down Fred." The person said.

"My name is….." Arctor said.

"Fred your code name is Fred from now on your life is your work." The person said. "Everyone you know has been told of your death and moved out of town at this point I don't even know who you are call me Hank."

"What." Arctor said.

"Last night there were several drug busts with a new drug called substance D." Hank said. "You will be assigned to Jim Barris you are to befriend him and let him use whatever house you live in."

Arctor then became addicted to the drug and being called Fred at work his mind created two personalities Fred and Bob. He roomed with Ernie Luckman and Jim Barris and the rest is history.


End file.
